Got a crush on you
by nishanightray
Summary: Oliver got a crush on Enrique, but that's a secret.  Oliver P.O.V., Songfic.


**Author: **nisha

**Anime: **Beyblade

**Pairing: **OlivierxEnrique onesided (Olivier P.O.V.)

**Song: **Crush by Mandy Moore

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Beyblade, Olivier, enrique or the song.

* * *

><p>Hey, Enrique.<p>

I have a secret, now. A secret that I will hide even from you.

And it's so weird you never really understand what it is.

_You __know __everything __I __am __afraid __of_

_You __do __everything __I__wish __you __did_

_Everybody __wants __you, __everybody __loves __you_

Because after all you're the one who know me more than anyone else.

There's no one, not even my mother, who can understand me so well.

When I cry, you can always tell why. When I'm afraid, you can comfort me.

And you're so perfect.

I can see why girls go mad at you all time. I mean, I can understand that.

You're so perfect.

Your blond hair resembles the sun, and your eyes are cobalt. And your smile. When you smile, it's like the world spins off and I feel dizzy. And the problem is, you're perfectly fond of your charm.

You always show off and act cool to make girls go crazy at you and I know you like that, you act as if your entire life is about that.

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Everytime __you __call __me __I__'__m __too __scared __to __be __me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

How I wish you wouldn't do that.

I want to be the only one to know you, know who you really are.

So don't go to them, don't show off, don't act cool. Don't let them posses you.

I'm here for you, am I not enough for you?

I just wish everyone to disappear, so that you would only look at me.

I know I am selfish, a stupid selfish person, but its your fault you know. You're the one who makes me like this, you're the one that makes me want all of yourself.

I wish I could teel you my feelings, but I can't and I'm going to suffocate.

Have you ever noticed that everytime you call my name I shiver? And that the words inside my heart goes to my lips and are about to leave, but in the end they vanish as I'm afraid?

I'm afraid that you could see right through my heart as I speak and I can't say it.

I'm too shy to say it, too shy even to admit it to myself…

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

You know, I couldn't believe it myself at the beginning.

My heart would just start to race with you and I suddenly felt like dying.

It was so shocking I tried to hide away and ignore this feeling.

But what to do if when I'm near you my face burns? What to do when, even if we're distant, I can feel your warm on skin? And when we touch I feel like electricity in any part of my body, and I feel so powerless, so weak when I'm lost in your deep eyes.

I got a crush on you.

That's right I've said it. I got a crush on you.

And it's not simply a crush… it's something that is devouring me from the inside.

I got a crush on you, and you will never know but secret.

_You know, I'm the only one you can talk to_

_Sometimes you tell me things I don't want to know_

_I just want to hold you_

_You say exactly how you feel about her_

_I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

I even feel guilty.

I'm you best friend after all, I should want your best but I can only think of me.

And I feel guilty because I want to choke you when you tell me things I don't want to know.

For instance, when you start talking big about yourself and your new girlfriend -I don't even remember how was the last one called- you don't even imagine that I'd gladly kill her with my beyblade.

I listen to you absently, because your words make me feel miserable. I just concentrate on your face and I feel growing the desire of shutting your mouth with my lips

And you continue talking about her, how you feel towards her, how she feels about you.

I must say you're a hopeless idiot.

I wish you would talk about me that way someday.

_Oh, __I __wish __I __could __tell __somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I've got a crush on you, a crush on you_

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you, I will always want you_

I want to cry.

These feeling are gonna esplode, I've hidden them for quite a long now and I don't know how long I still have to hide them. I want to tell someboy but I can't if Johnny of Robert knew they wouldn't understand.

You're lucky to have me to understand you.

Instead, nobody is gonna know my secret. Nobody is gonna find out my feelings for you.

I wonder, these feeling will die if I don't voice them loud?

After all you're not gonna change, and I love you the way you are.

Even if you're such a coward. You know that I'm here for you but you don't want to realize it.

Is it because we're both boys, or because it's sinpler to be friends than lovers?

You're such a coward, blondie, but I will always want you, love you.

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

I got a crush on you.

Those are words I'll never tell, maybe, but I'd lie if I say I won't wish for you to love me too.

I don't care if you voice this love out because I won't do it either. For me it's enough to stay alone, you and me, on the bench waiting to our turn or in the Colosseum, or on the Tour Eiffel.

It's enough just touching your skin with mine and feel the electricity and see you blushing.

I would never say but…

… don't you know I got a crush on you?

* * *

><p>Yeah I know it's not that much, but when I heard this song I just thought it would fit for them.<p>

I just _love_ this pairing, I've always love it since I first saw Beyblade first series :)

Really, aren't they _so_ cute?

I'm sorry if this sucks . Please review and help me get better!

Bye~

nisha


End file.
